


pantie raid

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Dirty Talk, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, F/M, Hangover, Horndog mr gold, Lingerie, Panties, Pink Panties, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Student Belle, Teacher/Student, drunk, naughty mr gold, pantie raid, silly little one shot, teacher mr gold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:38:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: at the loco community collegeduring rush week student belle French gets an unexpected request,





	pantie raid

**Author's Note:**

> Rated M, for language

late Saturday evening at the local community college.while her roommate was out parting belle was siting at her desk in her dorm room trying to study but the loud distracting noises of the local fraternity house were making it hard to concentrate.she knew that it was rush week and she had heard rumors mostly from her roommate that the frat boys were planing an good old fashioned pantie raid.

she dismissed the whole thing as silly and childish when suddenly her bedroom window was thrown opened.she knew that only the more juvenile freshmen from campus would be participating in the stupid pantie raid she was however surprised to see her conservative professor mr gold, crawling through her window.

"mr gold, what are doing? she ask slightly bewildered. 

"hay belle, I was chaperoning at the fraternity house when the boys give me some very good punch." he said his speech slurred.

"mr gold are you drunk? she asked with a giggle.

"why miss French I'm shocked by your accusation." he replied putting his hand over his heart.

"how many of theses glasses of punch have you had? she asked looking at him with unease.

he looked up at ceiling considering. "five." he replied holding up his fingers.

"ok, let's get you some coffee." 

"nope, I'm sorry miss French but I'm on a mission." he proudly stated.

"a mission, what kind of a mission? she asked with a amused smile.

"I'm here for your panties dearie." he replied with a dark gleam in his eye.

"my what? she asked in disbelief. 

"my dear belle this is a pantie raid." he announced with a wicked grin.

"I'm not giving you my underwear! she said incredulous.

"oh I'm not leaving here without them." he leered.

she watched as he struggled to keep his balance on the windowsill and rolled her eyes at him.

"fine, I'll make you a deal." 

he perk up at that looking up at her with glazed curiosity.

"I'll give my underwear if you have coffee with me." she offered.

"deal." he nodded his head his eyes fix on her crotch licking his lips in anticipation.

"okay, wait right there." she said turning around and going to her drawers to retrieve a clean pair of underwear.she handed him a pair of her simplest underwear from her drawer.

"lovely, he said admiring them.but.. I want the ones your wearing dear." he said leering at her.

"we had a deal professor gold." she tried 

"well then, perhaps you should have been a bit more specific with your words." he smirk.

she looked at him debating and when he stumbled again she sighed.

"fine." she said and he manically giggled.watching with glee as she bit her lip and slowly pulled down her panties.

"ok satisfied,now will come with me for some coffee." she said slightly irritated as she forfeited her panties to her college professor.

"let me see your cooter." he said as he pocketed her panties.

"my what? 

"your pussy dearie, let me see it." he demanded.

"what, no! she retorted indignant.

"then no." he said falling out the window.

"mr gold we had a deal! she shouted out the window.

"I'm afraid your going to have to catch me dearie." he yelled.

"mr gold come back here! she called out to him.

"oh fuck it." she mutter before taking after him.

"mr gold! she shouted.

 

mr gold woke the next morning with a blinding headache, in a disoriented daze he vaguely realized that he was laying on the sofa in his living room. and..with a mess of curly brown hair on top of his chest.

'wonderful' just what he needed, he'd drunkenly slept with one of his students. 

he noted with some relief that they were still mostly dressed. he attempted to maneuver his body from under her without waking the sleeping girl when she stirred and opened her big beautiful blue eyes. she met his bewildered stare and smiled shyly.

after making them both a strong cup of coffee she explained the whole awkward and embarrassing affair.

she claimed that it was all perfectly innocent.that she found him wondering around campus like some drunken lunatic and spent the night by his side trying to sober him up.

she left his home with his emphatic apologies and a shy smile.

and while he desperately wanted to believe her, wanted to believe that nothing had happened between them...but her story didn't explain why he had a pair of neon pink panties in his pocket?


End file.
